The invention relates to a cockpit seat assembly for a kayak and the like watercraft wherein the seat assembly is contoured for accommodating the body of a boater in a kinesthetic seated position within the watercraft for increased guidance and control of the watercraft in white water and other rigorous water conditions.
Heretofore, kayaks and the like watercraft have been provided which are constructed from a flexible plastic skin or other resin material wherein the boater is seated in a cockpit seat within the hull of the watercraft. Such kayaks are designed to withstand the impact of the water and various obstacles encountered in white water conditions. However, with the increasing popularity of white water boating, and particularly kayak rodeos, the provision of a supportive cockpit seat which accommodates the human anatomy of the boater in a safe and supportive manner with increased guidance and control is a problem to which considerable attention needs be given.
Heretofore, kayak cockpit seats have been molded in a single piece construction to provide a seat contoured for the buttocks of a boater such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,216; 4,589,365; 4,727,821; and 5,493,982. In connection with such seats it has been known to mount a foam block as a lower back support in the rear of the cockpit seat. The block is mounted by means of a two spaced apart rearwardly extending sides between which a rear support is sandwiched. The block is then strapped to the seat. However the problem occurs that the block easily twists relative to the support and one of the sides becomes dislodged. It also has been known to place a foam block between the legs of a boater to support the boater in the seat between the sides of the kayak. The block is often sanded or carved to accommodate the boater. While the above seats have been suitable, as the rigors of white water kayaking and white water rodeos has increased, the need for a more kinesthetically supporting seat is needed to provide more safety and control over the guidance of the kayak.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide a cockpit seat assembly for a watercraft which supports the body of a boater in an anatomically correct manner during rigorous white boating conditions.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a cockpit seat assembly for a watercraft wherein the boater is accommodated in a supportive manner against forward longitudinal thrust encountered in white water and white water rodeo conditions.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide cockpit seat assembly which is kinesthetically contoured to fit the boater and kayak together as one so that a boater may use his body movements to exert additional guidance and control to the kayak.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a integral cockpit seat assembly which is kinesthetically designed to accommodate the body of a boater in white water and other rigorous water conditions wherein the seat supports may be adjusted and contoured to fit the anatomy of an individual boater and hold the boater in a supportive manner during the rigorous forces encountered in the white water and rodeo conditions.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a cockpit seat assembly which supports the anatomy of a boater in such a manner that the boater and watercraft are integrated as one so the boater may use his body movements to impart guidance to the watercraft.